Princess and Bubbles
by SerJorahMormont
Summary: After Gangrel's defeat, a year has passed and everyone has been living peacefully in Ylisse. Overtime, Lissa started to have feelings for Robin. This story tells about the bonds formed between the Shepherds and they memories they forged. (Robin/Lissa){85% done, discontinued}[I fixed the dialogue spacing problem in chapters 11-13, I apologize if it was previously hard to read]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We're completely surrounded!" Yelled Chrom. "This is no time to panic!" Said Robin. "We have to retreat!". Just as Robin gave his commands, a Risen Entombed came out of nowhere and launched at him. "Robin!" Yelled Lissa. "So this was it, this was as far as the Shepherd's tactician goes.". Before falling unconscious, Robin heard Lissa yell again. "Robin wake up!".

All of the sudden, Robin woke up in his bed, with a pouncing Lissa smiling at him. "It's about time you finally woke up silly!" Lissa said. "It's such a wonderful day, we all must simply do something!" Robin looked out the window to check the weather and he nodded in agreement to Lissa. "Your right, it has been awhile since we all spent quality time together." Robin said. "Well hurry up and get ready! I think we should all have a picnic!" Lissa said happily.

Lissa hurried out of Robin's room to let him get dressed. It had been a year after the Shepherds defeated Gangrel. Everything has been so peaceful. Robin decided to put on a casual attire and head out. "I have a feeling today is going to be great."

He went into the dining hall to see Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, and Frederick. "Wow, I see you already packed everything for today." Robin said. "Of course, I was the one who planned it dummy." Lissa cheerfully said with a giggle. "Great idea for a picnic Lissa, the weather is absolutely wonderful." Sumia said. "Ya, I haven't been on a picnic in years!" Chrom said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lissa exclaimed. As the group was heading out, a soldier came over.

"Lord Chrom, forgive me milord, but there are some urgent manners you must attend to concerning two feuding noble families." The soldier said. "Of all the days, now?" grunted Chrom. "Don't worry milord, I'm sure it will be quick, I'll even accompany you. "Frederick said heartily. " I'll go to, you might need some backup." Said Sumia. The trio started to head towards the feuding nobles, leaving behind Robin and a sad Lissa.

"I CANT BELIEVE THEM!" Shouted Lissa. "THEY COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT US AND OUR PLANS FOR TODAY!". Suddenly, a idea flashed in Robins head. "Ya know, maybe we could just go" Robin said. Lissa's expression went from anger to shock. "Wait what did you say?" Lissa said rhetorically. "We can just go, just the two of us. We already have the picnic basket, and now this leaves more food for us." Robin said with a grin. Lissa cheeks turned to a slight shade of pink. "YOU'RE RIGHT WE CAN TOTALLY DO THAT! ROBIN YOU ARE THE BEST!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The duo of Lissa and Robin headed out to find the best spot for their picnic. "HEY OVER HERE!" Lissa exclaimed. "THIS IS PERFECT!". The two sat down and set everything for their picnic. "I packed all the best foods!" Lissa said. Robin gazed at the sun, the only thing to match its shine was Lissa's hair.

"Did ya know? Chrom and Sumia are expected a kid!" Lissa happily said. "If it's a girl it better be named Lissa, otherwise I'd feel betrayed!". "I don't know." Robin said. "Lissa is a great name, but I feel like if they have a kid, they should definitely name it Robin, but that's just my opinion." Lissa started to giggle. "It's no fair! If they can name it Robin even if it's a boy or girl, you have a unfair advantage!" Lissa said with a big grin.

"So where were all the other shepherds?" Robin asked. "Welllll, Gauis and Gregor were doing something, those two are basically best buds now." rLissa explained. "Sully and Stahl wanted to do some training, or more like Sully wanted to do some training and she forced Stahl to join her.". "I don't know what most the others are doing, Most barely even try to keep in touch all that much." Lissa said with a pout. The two continued to chat over various topics, finishing the picnic.

"That food was amazing, who cooked all of it?" Robin asked. "The grandmaster chef your asking about is right here!" Lissa said, pointing at herself . "I had Maribelle teach me, she tries to teach me a lot about princess stuff, but cooking is the only thing I was able to accomplish so far.". "It was the best meal I think I ever had!" Robin said heartily. Lissa started to blush over Robin's words.

"Let's do this again sometime!". Lissa said. "Ya, it was fun with just the two of us." Robin said. Lissa cheeks started to grow even redder than they already were. "Uh ya okay I got to go Maribelle needs me BYE!" Lissa nervously said in a hurried fashion as she dashed off. "Hmmm, I wonder what got into her?" Robin wondered. "I guess I should head home.".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maribelle had invited Lissa over to her family's household later that day. "Finally we get to catch up after a while my dear, how do you do?" Maribelle said. "I have to tell you about what happened today during a picnic I had today! Lissa said frantically.

"You had a picnic?" Maribelle questioned. "Where was my invite?". "Oh yeah, um, ya know, it was just a picnic for the family, and ya know, Fredrick... and Robin." Lissa said sheepishly. "So Robin came along." Maribelle clarified. "My dear did you make him a meal like I suggested?". "Ya! I made the whole picnic and he loved it!" Lissa happily shouted. "Oh and one more thing, he was the only one that came along because the others sadly got busy".

Maribelle noticed that Lissa feigned disappointment at the fact that the others did not come. "You guys went alone?" Maribelle said in a shocked tone. "Did anything happen between you two?". Maribelle started to giggle, as Lissa's cheeks grew red.

"Nothing really much happened, we simply talked the whole time" Lissa said. "OH YEAH, he said it was fun with just the two of us! My heart couldn't take it so I kinda ran away after he said, IT WAS SO ROMANTIC YOU JUST HAD TO BE THERE!" Lissa said in a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. "So, nothing really happened I presume." Maribelle said monotonically.

"Shouldn't you be more aggressive with this man, he may be book smart but I think Vaike understands girls better than him". "Don't compare him to that dummy, Vaike has denied every picnic offer since he became a shepherd!" Lissa said with a frown. "Well, who do you like Miss Judgmental?". Maribelle pondered this question for what seemed like almost a eternity. "My eyes are only on my violin darling.".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Side Story 1)

At a Tavern in town, Gregor, Gaius, Sully, and Vaike decided to play a little game. "All right, whoever wins gets all the sweet cakes in my pocket." Gaius said. "And what would you get if you win?" Sully asked. Gaius started to smile deviously. "WHEN I win, I get the satisfaction of being the victor, and will eat the cakes all by myself.". "How is puny thief not fat yet?" Gregor thought to himself.

"Warning to all of you, Gregor shall be only victor tonight!" Gregor said confidently. "Haha, looks like the Vaike will have to put you in your place, I don't know the rules of this poker game, but you are going down!" Vaike said. Gaius sighed after hearing Vaike, and explained the rules of the game to all the participants.

They all drew a hand and begun playing. "Ya know, while I was collecting these sweets, I heard some juicy gossip in town." Gaius said, still with his poker face. "Apparently, Princess and our beloved tactician went on a date recently.". "A date, huh, what a waste of time." Sully said. "Damn, I fold.". "Gregor thinks it is adorable, also Gregor will call." Said Gregor. "The Vaike thought the princess had eyes for Lon'Qu, and the Vaike himself." Vaike said.

"I agree Gregor, Princess and Bubbles make a good pair." Said Gaius. "There always messing about.". "The Vaike must fold, but this does not mean he lost!" Vaike said. "Ya, looks like I'm Folding too, this game was rigged" Sully said with a sigh.

It was all down to Gregor and Gaius to reveal their hands. "Sorry Gregor my friend, but I got a straight flush." Said Gaius with a confident smile. "I guess all these cakes are mine!". "Wait, Gregor has royalty flush yes?" Gregor said as he showed his hand to the rest of the gang. "WHAT, HOW?" Cried Gaius. "I'll be damned, congrats Gregor." Said Sully. "The Vaike is also impressed by your luck." Vaike said.

"Ugh, unbelievable." Said Gaius with a frown. "Those cakes look so good.". "Haha, Gregor agrees, cake is good, we must play game again!" Gregor said with a hearty laugh. For the remainder of the night, the four continued to play a few more games before heading for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On a hectic summer day at the town's market square, Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick decided to go shopping for a special occasion. "So, what do you guys think Robin would like for his birthday?" Lissa asked. "I don't know, but my feet feel like hell after all this walking around, we must find something soon" Chrom said. "Milord, you may hop on my back and I shall carry you around if you wish." Frederick insisted. "Or maybe I shall fetch a carriage and pull it myself if you would prefer.". "No Frederick, I don't think that would be necessary"Chrom said with a sigh.

The trio decided that they should separate and check separate stores for good gifts. "I just know he would love some books! I'll check out the bookstore for anything!" Lissa said. "Robin may like some new robes, gods know he wore that black and purple robe for too long." Chrom said. "Wonderful idea milord, I shall check the bakery too see if they can custom make a cake worthy of Robin!" Frederick said.

After separating from the others, Lissa headed to the bookstore and started to look around. "Now what would he like?" Lissa wondered. "Hey, maybe I should get him a romance novel, maybe that will put some ideas in his head!". "Or maybe I should get him a history book, he seems to love those?". Lissa started to look around for anything of interest. "Hey, that book looks perfect!" Lissa said as she pointed at a copy of "History of the Emblem: Sacred Stones".

Lissa went over to grab the book, but as soon as she laid her hands on it, someone else laid his hands also on the book. "R-R-R-Robin?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Oh, hey Lissa, I never knew you liked history books as well." Robin said. Lissa started to panic, what was she to say? Should she come clean to buying the book for his birthday, or should she lie and say it was for her? "Umm, actually, it's for a friend of mine." Lissa said nervously. "Really, well your friend must have great taste." Robin said with a cheery smile. "Since it's a gift, I think you should take it, I'll find something else to read." Robin started to walk off to the rest of the store, eventually disappearing.

"Gods, that was so close!" Lissa thought to herself. "Wait, maybe he knew it was for him, and just pretended not to know!". Lissa had a miserable look on her face. "I hope the others were luckier than I was.". Lissa sighed, and went off to purchase the book and meet up with Chrom and Frederick.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After browsing all the selections of books the store offered for awhile, Robin gave up looking and left the store. "Sigh, that book Lissa had was perfect, maybe I could ask which friend she lent it to so I can borrow it later.". Robin decided to grab a quick bite to eat at local restaurant.

As Robin went to look for a seat, he was suddenly approached by a large figure with a happy face. "Robin, good to see you! Come sit with Gregor!" Gregor said. "Uh hey Gregor, good to see you here, you are hungry too?" Robin asked. "Gregor knew you were smart, but he never knew you were a mind reader, how did you know he was hungry?" Gregor asked with a serious expression. "Ya, lucky guess, let's take a seat and catch up a little bit.

As the two sat down, another man approached them. "Oh hey guys! I guess we were all hungry!" Stahl said as he also took a seat. "Haha, decided to take a break from Sully's training?" Robin asked jokingly. "That woman is hard too keep up with, and it doesn't help that she is the worst cook ever, so I can't live with her diet regime." Stahl said with a sigh. "It's nice to just take a leisurely stroll through town, and to get a bite to eat!". "Gregor agrees, he hears this is great place!" Gregor said. Eventually, a waitress came by and took their orders.

While they waited for their food, they continued to talk more. "So Robin, Sully said you were recently on a date." Stahl said with a sly smile. "Hmm? I don't recall being on a date recently, or ever at all." Robin said glumly. "Yes, Gregor heard of this date too, from Gai... from rumors around town." Said Gregor. "Refresh my memory gentleman, who was this date with? Was she pretty?" Robin asked with a grin. "Perhaps we were mistaken, but if you really want to know who, it was with the Princess." Stahl said. As he heard this, Robin choked on his drink.

"Wait, what?! W-w-we never went on a date!" Robin exclaimed. "Or, well, we went on a picnic together, but that's it really.". Robin faced started to turn pink. "Nothing to be ashamed of man, in fact most people would be proud of actually going on a date with royalty." Stahl said while laughing. "Gregor thinks you make good couple, yes?" Gregor said. "Bu-but, it wasn't a date, it was supposed to be a group picnic, but everyone else canceled." Robin said, his face now red with embarrassment. "Like I said, perhaps we were mistaken." Stahl said with a mischievous smile.

"Jeez, when is our food gonna get here, I'm starving!" Stahl said. "Alright Stahl, what about you and Sully?" Robin asked. "Huh, what? What do you mean?" Stahl asked. "I think you and Sully would make a great couple." Robin said. "Yes, Gregor sees it too, you guys spend lots of time together." Gregor said. "We train, and well, that's it really. I don't think Sully is the kind of girl to even consider dating." Stahl said with a disappointed expression. "What about you Gregor, weren't you stalking that thousand year old dragon girl before we recruited you?" Stahl asked with a grin. "Gregor thinks we should change subject now yes?" Gregor said with a frown. As the food came around, the trio talked about other various things over lunch, and when it was over they headed their separate ways


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Side Story 2)

The very next morning, at the Ylissean barracks, Stahl was asleep peacefully. "RISE AND SHINE MAGGOT, ITS TIME TO TRAIN!" Sully shouted at the top of her lungs. Stahl lunges up with a scared expression. "Aww damn Sully, I was just having a good dream about an endless buffet I was in." Stahl said. " No time, we should start training, were already late as is!" Sully said. The duo went off to the training grounds.

"Can I just eat a quick breakfast?" Stahl asked, still half asleep. "Ya sure I whipped up something for us, it's easy protein." Sully said. "On second thought, I think I'll skip breakfast." Stahl said. "Fool, you must eat breakfast if you want the energy to fight! So start chowing down!" Sully shouted. Stahl, with a sigh and tears down his face, decided to eat Sully's cooking.

"Alright, time to get to it, pick up your practice weapon!" Sully ordered. "Alright, ya know, this time I think I might win this." Said Stahl with a grin. "You're confident today, alright fine let's make a wager, if I win you have to do 200 push-ups." Sully said. "Alright, if I win, your treating me to dinner tonight, and I can get whatever I want, there's a great restaurant I recently been at that I would love to go again." Stahl said.

The two drew their weapons, and began clashing. "You're going down!" Sully yelled. "I don't know, I had a pretty good instructor teaching me how to fight, I think I got this." Stahl said with a care-free grin. Their fight seemed to last hours, but in the end, a victor did emerge.

"H-H-How did you manage to do that? Huh, I'll be damned, I'm Impressed Stahl."Sully said as she panted for breath. "Like I said, I had a great instructor." Stahl said as he also fought for breath. "So, what time later do you want to pay up your bet?" Stahl asked slyly. "Ha, just come by when your ready, and make sure not to order the whole damn menu." Sully said. Stahl began to walk off, dawning a big smile on his face. "Now might be my chance!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that day, In the dining hall of the castle, Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, and Frederick sat to eat their lunch and further plan out Robin's birthday. "I think we should make it a surprise party, he doesn't seem to know about the gifts we bought him nor the cake we got." Chrom said. "That's a wonderful idea! You've always been so thoughtful and smart." Sumia said as she fawned over Chrom. Lissa started to groan. "Ugh, don't you guys ever not flirt?" The couple started to giggle.

"Maybe one day you'll understand Lissa, once you find someone you love like I love Sumia." Chrom said. "Well when I do, I'm not gonna rub it in everyone's faces of how I'm in love!" Lissa said. "Don't you agree with me Frederick?". "Milord is correct as always, one day you will understand too Princess." Frederick said. "Ugh I forgot, your in love with my brother too." Lissa said.

"Well, is there anyone you fancy right now?" Sumia asked. "Huh!? What no way, I mean, why are you wondering?" Lissa asked, her cheeks turning red. "Wait, so there is somebody?" Chrom said with a frown. "Is he a good guy, it better not be someone like Vaike.". "Oh is it Lon'Qu? You guys always look so perfect together!" Sumia said. "No, it's neither of those two, you guys are so far off its not funny!" Lissa said, her cheeks now red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Well who is it?" The couple asked in unison. "We are getting off topic, remember we gathered here to plan Robin's birthday party, ya know, YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Lissa said. "I think it's Robin!" Sumia said with confidence. "W-W-Why would you think that!" Lissa shouted. "The way your eyes sparkled when you said his name, and the fact you got even more embarrassed when I said it was him." Sumia said, snickering at the whole situation.

"So it is Robin? Thank the gods, I know he's a good guy." Chrom said. "Agreed, he is certainly a man worthy of the princess." Frederick added. At this point, Lissa put her head down on the table to cover her face. "You guys are the worst." Lissa said glumly.

Everyone but Lissa started to laugh. "You've always been bad at hiding your true emotions ya know." Chrom said. Lissa started to frown again. Suddenly, her frown disappeared and a curious expression appeared. "Has he ever, ya know, talked about me?" Lissa asked shyly. "Not that I know of, but I never heard him talk about any girl for that matter." Chrom said. "I know for a fact he likes you Lissa, his face lights up whenever he sees you, it's obvious!" Sumia said. "Y-Y-You think so?" Lissa asked. "Of course I do! Honey you must agree, don't you think Robin does show interest in Lissa?" Sumia asked. "Uhh, I don't know, like I said he never said anythi... OW!" Before he finished his sentence, Sumia kicked him under the table.

"Every Time I'm around him, I get all flustered." Lissa said. "I can't help myself!". "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps you could interest yourself in hobbies similar to his own." Frederick said. "Oh fantastic idea, Robin loves to read, and ummmm." Sumia said, unable to think of anything else. "Getting into reading isn't a bad idea Lissa, it's a great hobby for someone who's royal to have. "I'll give it a shot I guess, but I don't know if it will work." Lissa said with doubt in her voice. "OH, I have the perfect idea, and it also involves planning this party!" Sumia exclaimed. "What is it?" Lissa asked, truly curious. "Oh, you'll see, your gonna love it!".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lissa decided she should follow Fredericks and Sumia's suggestion of reading, so she started heading to the royal library. "I don't think i ever even been here once." Lissa said to herself, slightly ashamed. "It mustn't be too hard to find something that i will like, I'll just look around the whole place". Lissa searched all the isles, but the royal library, even though massive, didn't seem to hold a book Lissa was interested in. "ugh, this was a bad idea, i'll never find a book!" Lissa said in frustration. Just as soon as she was about to give up, she found a section that piqued her interest, the "Adventure" genre.

"Let's see here, what looks good?" Lissa said while browsing the isle. "hey, this one has a cool cover!". "Its called the Tales of Owain". "Lets read the description on here.". The description says "This fable recounts the tale of the brave warrior Owain, and his journey across the continent of Valm. From the battles he fought, to the romances he held, this books tells all of the Owain". "Huh, never heard of him, and I barely know anything about Valm either." Lissa said, clearly intrigued by the book. "This is the one! I actually found a book!.". Lissa, feeling accomplished, decided to leave the library and start reading immediately. When she was leaving however, she met a white hair figure on the way out.

"Did you know, originally this library only held historic texts and information like maps, but your sister wanted to make it like a actual library so she could occasionally lets the orphans of this town borrow books. It was her form of charity." Robin said. "Really? I never even knew." Lissa said. "Robin? What are you doing here?". "Hey Lissa, were you looking for a book too?" Robin asked. Lissa, feeling slightly embarrassed by the notion of her actually getting a book, silently handed her book to Robin. "Hey, I know this guy, All though I never read the book, heck i barely know anything about Valm." Robin said. "Wait really!? Me either! I don't know anything about this stuff, so i figured I should read it as well." Lissa said, happy she isn't completely alone in her lack of knowledge.

Lissa started to feel happy. "_I haven't had a real conversation like this with Robin in a while_" She thought to herself. "Well, i'm off to find something for me, you must want to start reading your book, sorry for holding you up." Robin said. As he started to walk towards the Isles, Lissa spoke up. "No, Wait! I mean, umm, i can read this later, i can definitely help find you a book with you!" Lissa said, wanting to stay with Robin. "Hey, that be great, thanks!" Robin said in reply. The two started to walk towards the library.

"so, what kind of books do you like?" Lissa asked. "Mainly history, I like reading about this world, its all so new to me." Robin said. "I also like to read Fables, kinda like the one you were reading." Robin said with a sneer. Lissa started to feel guilty. "Gosh, first the book in the bookstore in town, now this book i took from the library, I keep stealing everything you want." Lissa said in hysterics. "Oh wait no! it was a joke, please cheer up." Robin said, now feeling guilty as well. "Well its a terrible joke, i was actually feeling bad!" Lissa said as she pouted. "_heh, she looks really cute when she pouts_" Robin thought. Robin lost in thought over Lissa, accidentally bumps into a bookcase.

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Lissa said, continuing her hysterics. "ugh, ya, i'm fine, but my head really hurts." Robin said. "I think i should head to my room to rest, but thanks for the help. "_Its all my fault anyway, what i get for staring at someone."_. "Wait! Let me help you to your room!." Lissa said. "I don't know why but I feel guilty, if i didn't insist on helping you find a book, this would have never happened!.". "Please don't blame yourself, how could this ever be your fault?" Robin asked, hiding the fact that Lissa did indeed indirectly caused the accident.

The duo started to head to Robins room. As they entered, Lissa started to notice her surroundings. "So this is how a boy's room looks." Lissa said, with a mischievous smile. "Ya, its not anything special really." Robin said. "I still think its cool." Lissa said. "Thanks Lissa, you been a great help today." Robin said with a hearty smile. Lissa started to blush uncontrollably. "uhh, sure! Anything for you, Robin!" Lissa said. Then suddenly, the room got quiet. The two began to look at each others eyes, and seemed to be lost in them. The silence seemed to have last for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Robin snaps out of it. "Ya well I think i should get some rest now." Robin said hastily. As Lissa snapped out of it, her face got even more red. Unable to bare with the embarrassment, she ran out of the room as quickly as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Side Story 3)

Late at night at the town's tavern, A group of three took a table with some drinks and began to talk. "I swear, this is the only place you can get a drink in this town, I swear we need to convince Lord Blue that he should seriously open up new bars around here." Gaius said as he started chugging down his drink. "Gregor agrees, but this will do for now yes?" Gregor said. "Haha! Teach here loves this place, it's where he picks up all the ladies!" Vaike said enthusiastically. The three continued their small chat, at the same time they started drinking more heavily till they got intoxicated.

"Ya know, i haven't been with a girl in a damn while." Gaius said. "Itsh been toooo long!.". "Bah, Gregor hates complaining, if so sad because so lonely, go find a girl right now." Gregor said with a grin. "I don't know Gregor, My ability to pick lock a chest may be good, but i can't pick no women with my rusty experience." Gaius said glumly. "Don't worry, Teach here will tell you all the pointers to picking up chicks, listen up!" Vaike said, continuously getting louder.

"Now first step, show of yer work!" Vaike said while flexing his muscles. "Sadly I think I lack in that department." Gaius said. "Thief man is correct, he is very puny, no muscle at all." Gregor said bluntly, earning a scowl from gaius. "Don't matter, second step! Now you gotta go up to them and let them know who is in charge!" Vaike said, getting even louder with the more drinks he had. "These all sound like ways to get slapped" Gaius said in a pessimistic voice. "Nah, if you got charms like Teach, its a sure fire way of getting the ladies!" Vaike said. "Gregor curious, has loud axe-man ever been with girl before?" Gregor asked. "Can't say Vaike ever been with a girl before, Vaike have only been with WOMEN, BEAUTIFUL WOMEN" Vaike said, now reaching full volume. "People are staring you dolt." Gaius said, putting his head down in shame over his drinking buddy.

With more drinks being chugged, eventually the trio reached a point of pure intoxication. "Hahahahaha! Axe-man is funny, Gregor knows women, Axe-mans tactics are awful for flirting." Gregor said. "Fine, Vaike bets that he can pick up any woman in this bar!" Vaike said confidently. "Gregor accepts, whoever lose must buy all drinks next time!" Gregor said, getting almost as loud as Vaike. "Pick out any lady in this place, Vaike will get em!" Vaike said. Hearing this statement, Gaius and Gregor started to look around for a target. All of the sudden, Gaius started to grow a devious smile. "Her, the blonde girl by the entrance." Gaius said. "Haha, good choice, the Vaike shall be right back, get ready to pay up next time!" Vaike said.

As Vaike started to walk up to the blonde girl, Gaius started to laugh uncontrollably. "Why is Gaius laughing?" Gregor asked curiously. "Just watch, this is gonna be amazing." Gaius said. Vaike finished walking to the Blonde girl and started to talk. "Hey good lookin, what's cookin?" Vaike asked in a flirtatious manner. Though Vaike was confident, nothing would prepare him for the awkwardness that would follow. "Vaike, are you talking to me." The Blonde Girl said. Slowly, the girls voice started to sound very familiar to a saint Vaike knew, much to his horror. "L-L-Libra?! What!" Vaike shouted as he started to panic. The only thing breaking the awkward silence between Vaike and Libra was the blended chatter of the other tavern customers, and the loud and uncontrollable laughters from Gaius and Gregor.

Explaining the situation to Libra, Vaike headed back to the group's table, his head in shame and embarrassment. "So, when will be the next time we go for drinks, I believe you are paying correct." Gaius said, clearly feeling satisfied with the results. "The Vaike technically never failed with a GIRL, only a saint who for some unknown reason decided to visit a bar. "He once told me he is friends with the bartender, so he visits him occasionally." Gaius said. Before they could continue their conversation, the rest of their words were drowned out by obnoxiously loud snores. "Awh damn, Gregor passed out." Gaius said. "Well Vaike must leave now, goodbye!" Vaike said, as he dashed out the tavern. "Damn him, how am i supposed to carry this idiot back home, ugh, looks like I will have to find my self a woman later."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Today was the day. Robin's birthday has finally arrived. As she lazily woke up from her bed, Lissa entered a state of panic.

"AHHHH I NEED TO GET READY!"

Lissa quickly jumped from her bed and proceeded to get ready for the party as quickly as she could.

"WHERE DID I PLACE HIS PRESENT?!"

Lissa frantically searched her entire room looking for the present she bought for Robin. No corner was left unturned and soon the room looked more like a battlefield then one that belongs to a princess. No matter how hard she looked though, the present seemed to be forever lost.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND IT, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

As she was on the verge of tears, a shocking realization dawned on her.

"Right….. We all gave our presents to Sumia."

Deciding to not further embarrass herself, she quickly left the room and went to find Sumia. As she reached the feast hall, she was in awe over the decorations. She wondered how one woman could do all this in a span of short time, especially one as clumsy as Sumia. Her question was quickly answered, as she noticed the familiar groans of those putting up the decorations.

"No amount of candy in the world is enough to had make me agree to help with these blasted preparations, what was I thinking?" Said the Sweet-toothed thief.

"Maybe if puny man could stop complaining and start working, maybe he would finish faster yes?" Said the Tall lovable brute.

"Maybe you should learn not to talk like a doofus" Said the thief in reply.

"Do you guys ever not argue! At least stop for today!" Lissa said with a pout

"We could stop, if Sumia wasn't cracking the whip at us to work." Gaius said with a frown

"Don't worry little one, Gregor shall stop for today as you wish." Gregor said happily.

"Oh so you're nice to everyone but me, great." Gaius said with a grin towards Gregor.

Lissa decided to leave the two to the rest of their duties. She continued her search for Sumia, and finally stumbled upon the queen herself in the kitchen.

"Oh this cake tastes marvelous! Robin will surely love it!" Sumia said with glee.

"Better be, I put my heart and soul into this: cooking seems like my only blessing." Stahl said with a smile.

"WOW THATS HUGE!" Lissa exclaimed

"It had to be, it's for all the shepherds as well as for Robin" Sumia said

"Wait so, whats the plan, like how do we lure Robin in for the surprise?" Lissa asked

Suddenly, Sumia had a devious look on her face, as if she concocted the greatest plan of all time, though Lissa doubts that.

"Hehe, I guess I should tell you about that." Sumia said

Sumia quickly shooed Stahl out of the kitchen, much to his annoyance. What awaited after started to scare Lissa.

"You're gonna have to be the bait." Sumia said.

"Wha-wha-WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE THE BAIT! YOU WANT ME TO LURE HIM IN HERE, THERE'S NO WAY I AM DOING THAT!" shouted Lissa in defiance.

"Come on! It will be perfect! You guys can have a moment together before the party, and I bet you will have an easier time getting him in here than the rest of us." Sumia said in reply

"WHAT ABOUT CHROM, FREDERICK, OR EVEN YOU!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Well, none of us like him like you do, so that would be a waste." Sumia said with a grin

Lissa's face, practically completely red do to a mix of anger and embarrassment, stormed out the kitchen.

"_why would she make me do that, I just can't!_" Lissa thought to herself.

Deciding to get some fresh air, she left the castle and entered town. Soon, the party will begin, maybe she could just relax till that time came. Sadly, no matter what she did, her mind still kept wondering about how she was supposed to lure Robin to the party.

"_What would I even say? And how would he and I have a moment like Sumia said we should?_" Pondered Lissa

Lissa started to get anxious, the more she thought about tonight the more she got panicked. Fresh air wasn't helping, and time was ticking. Luckily, as she was worrying over the party, she was interrupted by her own stomach grumbles.

"Right! I haven't eaten yet, maybe once I do an Idea will pop in my head!"

She started to walk towards the cafe, her mind quickly over her anxiety. As she walked to the entrance, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Lissa, did you decide to grab a bite to eat her as well?" Said the white-haired tactician.

Lissa turned around, her anxiety and panic returning as quick as it had left. Robin decided to appear in probably the worst time for her.

"Robin! uhh, yeah I got hungry and decided to stop by" Lissa said, trying to hide her panic

"Hey great, maybe we can keep each other company for awhile." Robin said with friendly smile

Lissa could not believe what was happening "How do theses coincidences always happen?"

The duo grabbed a table and started to chat.

"Its great that you actually agreed to eat with me, everyone else has been strangely elusive and busy today. Well, except for Vaike, but I kindly denied his offer to drink during the day." Robin said

"_How dare Vaike decide to get drunk today! He should be helping with the party_" Lissa thought to herself

"Even Chrom blew me off, he said he was helping Sumia with some project." Robin said with a shrug.

"Chrom always ignores my requests to hang out! Hes so rude!" Lissa shouted

"I'm sure he has his reasons, besides this now means more time for us to just hangout." Robin said

It took Lissa a few moments to comprehend what Robin said. She was at a lost for words.

"Wow you look even more beautiful today than you usually do, is there some occasion?" Robin asked

Lissa, not knowing how to reply, was flushed with embarrassment. But then she realized something.

"_Did Robin just say I looked beautiful?_"

All the sudden, The embarrassment and anxiety that once flooded her seemed to fade away, as they gazed into eachother's eyes. Then Lissa started to wonder.

"Hey Robin, what time is it?"

"oh, umm, its almost 4pm."

"Chrom told me we had to appear at a meeting a couple hours from now, so for the rest of the day, do you want to hang out?" Lissa asked

"Sure, I can't imagine a better way to spend the day."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun was setting on such an eventful day, but it wasn't over yet. The party was near, and Lissa and Robin started to head back to the castle.

"_I know I should hurry, but I never want this moment to end._" Lissa thought to herself

"Ya know, these fields remind me of the time we all first found you." Lissa said

"Huh, I don't really remember much from that day." Robin said in reply

Lissa started to pout

"How do you not remember the first day we met!" Lissa said

"Hehe, I said I don't remember much, but seeing both you and Chrom is still crystal clear in my mind. How could I forget?" Robin said with a grin

"You better have remembered! It was the most special day of my life!" Lissa said with her trademark smile.

The duo soon reached the castle entrance. Lissa started to wonder how she would go on bringing Robin to the dining hall. She started to devise a plan, when all the sudden, she was interrupted. She felt Robin grab her waist and hold her close.

"wha-wha-what are you…"

Before she could finish, Their lips met for what seems like almost an eternity.

When they separated, Lissa was at a lost for words and thought.

"Lissa, I've liked you for a long time, from your pranks to your golden hair, I want to be with you."

A familiar shade of red appeared on Lissa's face. Just as she would regain her composure, it seems like Robin would do something unexpected again, bringing her back to embarrassment.

"I always liked you too, When I first saw you in the field on that fateful day, I knew you were something special"

As they talked, Lissa remembered her original goal.

"Hey, there's something I want to show you, but before I do, I want to say one thing. Happy birthday Robin. See I didn't forget!"

Lissa leads Robin till they eventually reach the dining hall doors. A surge of panic goes through Lissa as she wonders if everyone is ready.

"_There's no turning back now."_

"Okay Robin, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Before Robin could get a answer from Lissa, his question was solved as Lissa opened the door. All the sudden, He heard the cheers from his comrade all shouting the phrase he waited all day to finally hear from them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!"

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP WHERE WERE YOU?" Sumia asked in a commanding tone.

"Lets save the interrogation for later, Happy Birthday Robin." Chrom said

"Lon'qu, Olivia, Basilio, and Flavia send their regards from Regna Ferox."

"Also, Virion sent a letter as well, he wishes you good fortune on such a day." Frederick added.

"Now that the wishes are done, lets begin the festivities!" Vaike said

After the cake was cut, everyone handed their presents to Robin.

"Here old friend, I got you some new robes, maybe now you can trash those same dark robes you always wear." Chrom said with a grin.

"WE, got you those robes." Sumia added bluntly.

"Bah, robes. Heres something you would actually want, straight from the Vaike himself."

Vaike handed over a autographed painting of himself, which prompted both Lissa and Maribelle to throw cake at him.

"Ugh, Tough crowd." Vaike said glumly

Those were only the beginning of the many gifts Robin received. Gaius gave him a bag of assorted foreign sweets had had come by in his travels. Libra gave Robin a rare staff, which seemed to fit nicely with the new tome Robin received from Miriel.

"Thank you all so much, really this seems like too much." Robin said, filled with glee

But there was still one more gift to give.

"Here you go Robin, I bet this will seem familiar!" Lissa said

It took Robin a few moments to recognize the gift he received.

"Ya know in hindsight, I should have realized this was for me, but thank you so much Lissa, it means a lot." Robin said

Once all the gifts were opened, and all the formalities done, the party truly began. Many of the older people proceeded to drink, though some drank more heavily than others.

"NONE CAN BEAT GREGOR IN ARM WRESTLE, NONE."

"I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT, LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL"

As Sully and Gregor feuded, Libra attempted to subdue Tharja so she wouldn't pounce Robin all night. Despite the drunken battles, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Gaius was seen with a smile, though whether if the smile was for joy or if he was laughing at Vaike, who was already passed out. As the antics of the shepherds continued, Robin and Chrom started a conversation with one another.

"If this is what peace is like, I hope it lasts forever." Chrom said

"Luckily we have a good ruler who will keep this peace." Robin said

"Ya know, I appreciate the kind words Robin, but sadly I am already married, I can't return your affection sadly."

"Ha, I forgot of your intimate relationship with Frederick, even I couldn't separate the two of you."

They both started to laugh heartily with each other. It truly was a fun night. Like all things though, it had to end. As time passed, one by one the shepherds either left for their bed chambers, headed home, or passed out on the floor. Even Chrom was forced to go to bed soon after some convincing from a admittingly tipsy Sumia. Soon, there was only two partiers left.

"Hehe, sooooo, did you have fun?" Lissa asked

"Of course I did, this was amazing!" Robin said in reply.

Lissa started to rest her head on Robin's shoulder

"It was fun when everyone was here, but now I'm kinda glad they're all gone now." Lissa said

The two spent the rest of the night talking. Though it was Robin's party, Lissa felt like she received the greatest present of all, Robin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Side Story)

The very next day, the aftermath hit some of the shepherds hard. The aftermath hit the hardest on none other than, Vaike. He found himself groggily waking up in a unfamiliar room, but he didn't care. Vaike just wanted to rest for a few more hours, or maybe days. Sadly, sometimes you don't always get what you want.

"Wake up idiot man, its time to eat." Said a familiar accented voice.

Before Vaike could grumble in reply, another voice did it for him.

"Can't you just let me sleep for a few more moments, baking that cake yesterday took all my energy with me!" Said the Green-haired Cook

"No, Stahl is needed to actually cook, because as Gregor said, it is time to eat."

"Ugh, I feel like garbage, where even are we?" Stahl asked

"It seems we are in one of the castle's spare living chambers." Gregor said

"Then where's the damn bed!" Vaike said, finally deciding to speak up.

"Other idiot man is awake as well, and the bed is in the other room, we are in the entrance of the chambers." Gregor said

"Huh, I guess none of us even made it to the bed." Vaike said

"You speak too soon." Gregor said with a grin

As Gregor said, a messy haired thief seemed to slowly come out the door, looking as miserable as the rest.

"Where are we? Why are you guys on the floor?" Gaius asked

"Where we are is not of concern, come, we should eat to get over intense headache." Gregor said

"Fine, let me grab some stuff from the bed and we can bail." Gaius said.

Vaike and Stahl silently prayed Gaius would never come back, so they could lay on the floor forever. Instead though, a flustered thief re-emerged from the door.

"THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE IN THE BED!" Gaius said

"Must you be so loud?" Stahl asked, seemingly not concerned with the figure in the bed.

"The Vaike is annoyed by your yelling, shut it."

Gregor seemed to be the only one to take interest, as he started to smile deviously.

"So, puny thief man finally stole the heart of a maiden, how romantic." Gregor said

All the sudden, the situation seemed to hit Stahl and Vaike, as both started to laugh at the prospect of Gaius wooing a lady.

"Hey good for you man!" Stahl said

"The lessons ol'e teach taught you payed off!" Vaike said triumphantly

All the comments made Gaius embarrassed, much to the joy of his hungover companions.

"Wait, so who is it?" It had to be one of the shepherds right?" Stahl asked

The rest of the gang also got curious, causing Gaius to go uneasy.

"She had the blanket over her upper body, I only saw her legs." Gaius said

"I bet a silver axe it was Libra" Vaike said, earning a visible angry countenance from Gaius.

"We need to find out who it could be, lets start thinking" Stahl said.

"It can't be crazy sexy sorceress lady, she only has eyes for Robin." Gregor said

"It can't be Sumia obviously, also Panne and Cordelia weren't even at the party." Stahl said

"So, that leaves Miriel, Lissa, Nowi, and Sully." Vaike said

"I swear it wasn't sully! She would never let me do that, and also I would never do that to Stahl.

Gaius assurance still didn't stop Stahl from slapping him across the face.

"What about Maribelle?" Said an unknown figure

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" Vaike and Gregor shouted in unison.

"You're gonna wake her up! and also, who else is there?" Gaius said

"Its me guys, I've been here the whole time…." Said the glum and tall knight, who now everyone recognized as Kellam.

"How did you slip by my eyes, Gregor truly getting so old?"

"Wait, what if it is Maribelle?" Stahl asked, bringing the original subject back.

"Maribelle and I only ever spoke a few times, and everytime she seemed quiet and shy, I don't think she ever had any interest in me." Gaius said

"Well based off your description, Maribelle makes more sense than a princess, a 1000 year old dragon, or the rude and sophisticated Miriel." Stahl said

"Why not lift the blanket just a bit, trust the Vaike after last night no one is getting up that easily."

"I mean, Gregor guesses it couldn't hurt a little."

"I'll do it myself, the rest of you can get out of here." Gaius said

"You want us to leave without a proper conclusion, that's not happening." Stahl said slyly

"Who even knows if it is Maribelle, we still don't know for sure, it could be some random maiden ya know?" Gaius said

As the gang continued to argue, eventually all their questions were answered. A few moments moments later, the door started to open. As soon as the door moved, the Shepherds all turned their heads, and waited eagerly in anticipation. Once the door fully opened, nobody made a sound except for one man.

"I knew it!" Kellam said enthusiastically.

"huh, where am I?" The girl asked, clearly confused over the crowd.

Kellam seemed like the only guy who was able to make a sound, as the other guys were all caught up in something else. Maribelle noticed everyone staring at her and became even more confused. Though, to her horror, she noticed why.

"AHHHHH WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" Maribelle yelled in distress.

Opposed to how slowly the door opened, the door quickly closed. The silence among the lads still present, as none of them were really sure how to react. They all decided to quickly leave the room to avoid further awkwardness, much to Vaike's dismay.

"Well done puny thief man, Gregor most impressed!"

"The Vaike is so proud of his pupil scoring such a hottie!"

"Really, man i'm impressed, none of the desserts I ever made compared to that slice of pie."

"I so told you guys it would be her!"

All the comments made Gaius feel a weird mix of embarrassment and pride. He wasn't sure how to react, but it became evidently clear; He's gonna hear about this all damn day.


End file.
